Pokemon Revelations: The Chronicles of Salvator
by CrimsonPhoenix20409
Summary: Part 1 of my Pokemon Revelations Trilogy. Ash Ketchum begins an adventure that will change his life forever. Rated K for now, but may have to change the rating later. Contains some Amourshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTES****:** Hello everyone, it's CrimsonPhoenix20409 here with my very first fanfic. It's actually a remake of my first story, 'Pokemon Revelations', which I wrote under my old account, 'JesusRules777'. I decided to delete my old account and start afresh as I felt like it my stories could do with some major tuning up and there will be quite a lot of changes.

Instead of doing it as one solo story, as I had done in the past, I will be making it into a trilogy. The first part of this trilogy is called "The Chronicles of Salvator."

Also I may take a bit of time to upload between chapters since I am working quite a lot and I have quite a lot of home commitments as well. I also may take a while because I'm not that good a writer and several of my ideas may change overtime, but I will finish these stories I promise.

I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does, but there may be some characters or places of my own creation appearing later on in the story.

If you have any questions just ask me.

Anyway, on with the story. Hope you like it

**POKEMON REVELATIONS: THE CHRONICLES OF SALVATOR**

**Chapter 1**

Not many people would be surprised to hear that very few life forms, either human or Pokemon, could be found upon the top of Mt. Silver. The weather conditions there never changed. Hail stones lashing down from the clouds above. Blistering cold winds rapidly blasting across the mountaintops which are mostly covered by a thick layer of snow and hail. In fact, if there were any life forms to be discovered at Mt. Silver, they would most like be discovered lurking within the darkness of the many caves within the mountain. Even then, there were very few who dared to enter. Nobody ever suspected that, within the storm of the mountain, a man in his early forties would be sitting upon a rock.

Meditating.

The man in question was clean-shaven and rather muscular with slightly-tanned skin and a mass of spiky black hair. He was wearing a red jacket with short, black sleeves, a black collar, black pockets and a large, black imprint of a Poke-ball on the back. He worn his jacket unzipped, which revealed a plain, black t-shirt underneath. His jeans were royal blue, the same colour as his eyes, and his black boots were only high enough to cover his ankles, though his ankles were hidden by his jeans. There were six Poke-balls attached to his belt, three on either side of his belt buckle. He also wore black fingerless gloves, which had a large red 'X' across the back of each one, and upon his head sat a red cap which also held the black imprint of a Poke-ball.

The man's jacket had two insignias, one on either sleeve. The insignia on the right sleeve showed the letters 'KIA', printed in black within a blood-red circle which resided in a white diamond patch. The insignia on the man's left sleeve showed a double-edged sword pointing downwards behind a white shield which showed the image of an orange bird-like Pokemon, which strongly resembled a phoenix.

Despite the severely brutal weather conditions, the man wasn't feeling any pain, or any cold, at all as a golden aura surrounded him, protecting him from the harsh conditions of the environment surrounding him. As well as protecting him from the weather, the aura around him filled with peace, love, hope courage, humidity, kindness and a feeling of protection. He was completely safe. Emotionally and physically.

Suddenly, a vision flashed in the man's mind. It showed what appeared to be Viridian City under attack. Buildings were crumbling and flames were spreading as civilians tried to flee in terror.

The vision then showed a young Pokemon Trainer in his late teens, apparently in some kind of physical pain, as his Pokemon were taking away from him.

The vision suddenly changed again. This time it was showing a more rural setting: Pallet Town. Red's hometown. Lying on the ground was a woman in her early forties with long auburn hair, shaking as flames rose around her. She turned her head to show a look of fear and terror across her face and in her eyes.

As the vision of Pallet Town faded, the man began to see another vision. This time it showed a shadowy figure of a man who's face could not be seen but who's eyes were glowing an eerie red. In the figure's right hand was a golden sceptre with a dark purple sphere on top. A manic laugh echoed as the shadows grew.

The final image which Red saw showed the teenage boy from earlier deep in meditation as he suddenly transformed into a beacon of magnificent white light.

Just as the man was about to see the rest of the vision, his meditation was interrupted by a ringing sound from his jacket pocket. Standing straight up, still emitting a golden aura, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokegear which was orange with dark-blue Poke-balls on it. The man held the Pokegear to his ear as he flipped it open and waited for the caller to begin speaking.

"Red, is that you?" a male voice spoke from the Pokegear.

"Yeah," Red replied.

With confirmation that the man he was talking to was indeed Red, the man on the other end of the phone continued. "One of our sleeper agents inside Team Rocket has just got in contact with us. Giovanni is on the move. His next target is Viridian City."

As soon as he heard the name Viridian City, there was only one name that sprung into Red's mind: "Ash!"

"Don't know what he's planning yet," the man on the phone continued, "but whatever it is, it must be big. There are at least four utility helicopters preparing to leave as we speak and, according to Intel, Giovanni is on one of them, and all of his agents participating in this mission were hand-picked by him. All of our sleeper agents are currently residing in Team Rocket's Headquarters. How should we proceed?"

By this point, Red had walked towards the mouth of the cave and was ready to enter. "Tell the sleepers to stay undercover for now, and find out what he's planning."

"Should I send some of our own men over to Viridian City and prepare for battle?" the man asked.

"No," Red replied as he pulled one of the Poke-balls from his belt. "This one's mine."

"As you wish, man, but don't come crying to me if you make a Raticate's mess out of things 'cos you were too stubborn to accept some help." Hearing this made Red chuckle a little. "This is Gold out." With that, the line went dead and Red put the Pokegear back into his pocket.

As Red stepped into the darkness of the cave, holding out the Poke-ball in his hand, the golden aura surrounding him faded away until all that could be seen of Red was the blinding white flash of the Poke-ball opening in his hand.

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter, hope it was okay. Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR NOTES:**_ Hello there everyone, CrimsonPhoenix20409 here with the second chapter of my story.

By the way, I should probably tell you now that this story is going to have some Amourshipping in it, hope you don't mind.

I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters, places, yada yada yada... Anyway on with the story, hope you enjoy :)

_**Chapter 2**_

Viridian City was very much alive with activity as the warm rays of sunshine beamed down upon it's urban environment. Business men and women were constantly running from one destination to another. Pokemon Trainers from various regions eagerly explored their new surroundings as they were being accompanied by their Pokemon. Police Officers casually strolled through the streets, mingling with the civilians, as they made sure that nobody was breaking any laws.

One of the many people who was walking through the streets of Viridian City was a seventeen-year-old boy named Ash Ketchum. Ash was slightly muscular with tan skin, light brown eyes and messy black hair which stuck out from underneath a red cap, which was yellow at the front with the red outline of a Poke-ball stitched into the front, and had a red brim. He was wearing a white, hooded top with short, red sleeved, a red hood and red pockets. His jeans were stonewash blue and his trainers were black and red with yellow laces. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves which were yellow around his wrists.

Upon his shoulder sat his Pikachu, Ash's most trusted friend and companion. They had been travelling together ever since Ash began his Pokemon journey, as a ten year old boy, and ever since then the two of them had become inseparable. As a successful Pokemon Trainer, and a budding Pokemon Master, Ash owned and befriended many Pokemon throughout his journeys, but none of them had a bond with Ash which was as strong as the one he shared with Pikachu.

Ash stopped walking as he and Pikachu began to look around them. They seemed to be searching for something, or someone.

"Any sign, Pikachu?" Ash asked curiously.

"Pika, chu," ("No, sorry,") Pikachu replied, his ears drooped as he shook his head.

"Don't worry, buddy," Ash said reassuringly as he raised his left arm and scratched Pikachu behind the ears. Pikachu seemed to relax into Ash's sign of affection. "We'll just keep looking. Come on."

As Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder and began walking on all four paws, his ears twitched as he noticed something strange. "Pi?" ("Huh?")

Ash was quick to notice his Pokemon partner's quick change in behaviour. "Something wrong, Pikachu?"

Flicking his head from side to side, Pikachu began to appear more alert. "Pikapi, pika chu." ("Ash, were being watched.")

Hearing this, Ash raised his head and began frantically looking around him to see if anybody was indeed watching him. But there was nobody watching him. "Who's watching us?" Ash asked. "Do you think it's…?"

"Excuse me," A male voice spoke out, interrupting Ash. Standing before him was a boy about the same age as Ash. He had dark blue eyes and jet black hair, which was short all except for a long strand of fringe which poked out through the closure of his black and yellow baseball cap which was being worn back to front. To Ash, the boy's fringe strongly resembled a Pichu's tail. The boy was also wearing an orange hooded top which had a white hood, a white pouch and white straps around the wrist. His three-quarter length trousers were dark yellow with black pockets and he wore black trainers with dark yellow stripes and orange socks.

"Hello," Ash greeted the stranger. "Can I help you?"

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Ash Ketchum by any chance, is it?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," Ash confirmed, nodding his head. "Why?"

At this the by smirked and pulled out a Poke-ball. "I'd like to challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

At the mention of the word "Battle", both and Pikachu became fired up with enthusiasm. "You're on," Ash grinned.

"Pika," ("Bring it,") Pikachu smirked as he leaped into a battle stance, yellow sparks of electricity immediately began to fly from the red spots on his cheeks.

"By the way, what's your name?" Ash asked.

"My name's Jimmy," the boy replied as he threw his Poke-ball into the air, "and this my partner Pokemon."

Ash watched to see what kind of Pokemon was going to emerge out of Jimmy's Poke-ball. As the white flash of light cleared, a Typhlosion stood in front of Ash and Pikachu, roaring flames shot out of the spots on his back, ready to battle. "Cool, a Typhlosion," Ash smiled, admiring the Fire-type Pokemon that stood before him. He could tell by looking at Jimmy and Typhlosion that the two of them shared a strong bond with one another, almost as strong as the bond between himself and Pikachu. Almost.

It was at this point that a small crowd had gathered to watch the two young trainers battle. As Ash looked around his, he suddenly remembered something from earlier. "What do you say we make this a one-on-one battle?" Jimmy proposed.

"That's fine with me," Ash nodded, grinning confidently, before turning his attentions to Pikachu. "Pikachu, Electro Ball! Let's go!"

Pikachu immediately leaped into the air, somersaulting as a vast amount of electrical energy began to gather at the end of his tail in the form of a large ball. Once the ball was completely charged up, Pikachu launched his attack directly towards Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion," Jimmy yelled, "quick! Flamethrower, now!"

There was no hesitation. Typhlosion countered Pikachu's attack with a powerful blast of fire from his mouth. The two attacks collided in mid-air, causing an explosion knocked back both Pokemon. Pikachu was quick to land on all four paws as both he and Typhlosion stood their ground.

"Okay, Pikachu, now Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Almost instantly, Pikachu sprinted towards his opponent.

"Stop it with Flamethrower," Jimmy cried out. Frantically, Typhlosion unleashed an array of Flamethrower attacks towards the oncoming Pikachu. But none of them hit their mark. Pikachu was too fast.

"Great, Pikachu," Ash called out. "Now jump, and use Thunderbolt!"

As Pikachu moved in close to Typhlosion, he leaped into the air, sparks of electricity flaring from his cheeks, rising higher from the ground, until the distance between him and the ground was at least twice the height of Typhlosion. The electricity from Pikachu's cheeks was now surging from his entire body and was being launched towards Typhlosion.

"Counter with Eruption," Jimmy panicked. In the past he had heard about how powerful a Thunderbolt attack from Ash's Pikachu truly was. But, for his Typhlosion's sake, he hoped that the rumors he had heard were exaggerated.

The flames on Typhlosion's back rapidly grew larger before they erupted like a volcano into a powerful blast of raging hot fire. The two attacks struggled against one another, each of them fighting for dominance over the other. Both trainers watched on, mentally willing their respective Pokemon to come out on top of the other.

"Give it all you've got, Pikachu," Ash shouted. The Thunderbolt attack grew larger.

"You too, Typhlosion," Jimmy urged. The Eruption attack began to grow larger too.

It was clear to see that neither Pokemon was holding back.

Suddenly, the two attacks erupted into another explosion. However, this explosion was much more powerful than the last one. Not only did it send both Pokemon flying onto their backs, but it also sent both trainers flying back as well, as well as several of the audience members who had moved in too close to the battle.

As the black smoke cleared, both Ash and Jimmy struggled to their feet, scraped and dirty. Their attentions immediately turned back to the battle at hand. Both Pokemon were injured.

"Pikachu," Ash cried out. "Are you okay?" Pikachu grunted as he tried to push himself back onto his four paws.

"You alright, Typhlosion?" Jimmy panicked. "Typhlosion's grunted as he too tried to push himself up onto all four of his paws.

Both Pokemon stared at each other as they tried to recover from the explosion caused by the colliding attacks. It was clear to see that both Pokemon had been injured badly. After a few seconds of trying to stay standing, they each collapsed into the ground, unable to continue battling any further.

The match was a draw.

Both Ash and Jimmy ran over to their Pokemon as the small audience began to cheer and applaud them both.

"Pikachu are you okay?" Ash whispered as he held his exhausted Pokemon in his arms.

"Pika pi," ("I'll be fine,") Pikachu sighed with a smile.

"You were awesome, buddy," Ash said praisingly as he cradled Pikachu. "You deserve a good rest." Ash then walked towards Jimmy as he returned Typhlosion to his Poke-ball. "Hey, Jimmy. Is Typhlosion going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Jimmy sighed. "He took a large aount of damage but he'll recover. How's Pikachu?"

"Pretty worn out," Ash admitted. "I think we better get them to the Pokemon Centre quickly.

Jimmy nodded in agreement. "Just as well it's not far from here. Let's go." By that time, the small crowd had left and within no time, Ash and Jimmy both made it to the Pokemon Centre and handed Pikachu and Typhlosion over to the Nurse Joy who was working behind the counter. "Nurse Joy, could you help out my Typhlosion please?" Jimmy begged.

"And my Pikachu, too," Ash pleaded as each trainer handed over their respective Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"Certainly," Nurse Joy smiled as a Chansey enter the main hall with two bed stretchers; one for Pikachu, one for Typhlosion. As soon as both Pokemon were placed in the stretchers they were immediately taken to the emergency room. "Don't worry, boys. We'll heal your Pokemon in no time."

"Thanks so much, Nurse Joy," Jimmy replied breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," Ash nodded. "Thank you." Both trainers still looked somewhat worried.

"So there you are, Ash," a female voice called out from behind them. Both Ash and Jimmy jumped slightly when they heard the voice calling out to them and immediately turned around to see who it was. Ash's face lit up when he saw who it was that was calling out to him.

"Serena!"

Before them stood a girl who was about the same age as they were, who had bright blue eyes, a light skin tone and long blonde hair which she had let grow down her back. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt which had a white collar, a red skirt, black leggings, black shoes and a pink straw hat which had a black bow on it. She smiled back at him as she walked towards him, a small blush creeping along her face.

"I've got to say, Ash, you got here earlier than I thought you would," Serena admitted.

"Why, did you not want to see me?" Ash asked worriedly with a frown.

Serena couldn't help but giggle at his antics. "Of course I wanted to see you, don't be silly."

Ash seemed to relax as he gave a short sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"So, where do you want to go first?" Serena asked hopefully, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Actually," Ash began hesitantly, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I was kinda hoping to wait until Pikachu got out of the Pokemon Centre."

"Oh no," Serena gasped. "Is Pikachu going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Jimmy answered for Ash, startling Serena as she only just realised that Jimmy was standing there with Ash. "We had a short battle and it turned out that both of our Pokemon took a fair amount from the other."

"I see," Serena nodded in understanding, although Ash noticed a sudden look of disappointment on her face.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Ash asked, concerned for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Serena replied quickly, though both Ash and Jimmy both noted that Serena didn't meet their eyes when she said that, though Jimmy was the only one who could tell the reason behind her sudden upset.

"Ash, if you like I can wait here for you until Pikachu gets better and you and Serena can go and do whatever it was that you had planned," Jimmy offered.

"That's okay," Serena replied. "Your Pokemon's health comes first." She then turned back to Ash. "We can head out again once Pikachu is feeling better."

"Thanks, Serena," Ash nodded with a smile. "You're the best." This made Serena giggle slightly as she began to lightly blush again. It was then that Ash noticed a cafeteria just across the room from where they were standing. "What do you say we all get something to eat from over there while we're waiting for out Pokemon to get better?"

"Great idea, Ash," Jimmy nodded before turning to Serena. "My name's Jimmy by the way."

"Nice to meet you Jimmy," Serena smiled. "I'll go over and grab us a table." Before either Ash or Jimmy had a chance to reply, Serena had darted off towards the busy cafeteria.

Jimmmy turned towards Ash, whom he found was unconsciously staring after Serena. "So," Jommy began, slowly and cautiously, "is Serena your girlfriend or something?"

"Wh-what?!" Ash was shaken out of his thoughts by Jimmy's words. Ash began to stammer with his words as his face suddenly turned bright red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ash's reaction caused Jimmy to burst out laughing at his new friend's antics, despite his best efforts not to. "Relax, dude," he chuckled as he walked towards the cafeteria, clapping Ash on the back as he passed him. "I won't say anything if you won't."

Ash just stood there, scratching his head as he replayed Jimmy's words in his mind. "Girlfriend?" he muttered to himself.

Elsewhere, a dark, hooded figure entered the dimly lit room. His face hidden by the shadow of his hood. He approached the large table before him. Several more hooded figures stood there before him and, just like him, their faces were hidden by the shadows of their masks.

"Everything has been set up," the first figure spoke in a raspy voice. "They have both taken the bait, and will be arriving shortly. They do not yet realise it, but when our trap is sprung they will know the meaning of the word 'fear'. Just like the rest of the world when our plans go underway."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_ There you go champs. Chapter 2 now up, hope you liked it. The last part was a bit rushed I know but I'm absolutely knackered right now lol, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. In the meantime, hope you all have a pleasant day :) CrimsonPhoenix20409 out!


End file.
